


【伏哈】花吐症

by swmj



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28028964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swmj/pseuds/swmj
Summary: 离开汤姆的第二年，哈利发现自己得了花吐症哈利比汤姆小一岁花吐症设定
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort
Kudos: 20





	【伏哈】花吐症

这是独属于他的诅咒。  
离开汤姆的第二年，哈利开始咳嗽。  
刚开始时，只是空洞嘶哑的声音。呛咳从他的喉咙里涌出来，落在虚空中。他开始大量喝水，喝下数种治疗咳嗽的魔药。他带领的反抗军正在躲避汤姆和他手下那些纯血杀人犯的追捕，在这种情况下，每一点魔药材料都来之不易。哈利没有拒绝赫敏的好意，但他不希望她继续浪费魔药和药材。  
之后，是一些细小的、像是无数纤细的绒毛扫过皮肤时的痒意。深红的花瓣从他的喉咙冒出来，他不动声色地将花瓣压在舌下，微笑着倾听朋友的对话。昏暗的灯光照亮了他们年轻而憔悴的面庞。他们围坐在帐篷里昏暗的灯光下，讨论下一步该前往何处。没有人意识到哈利的沉默。  
在无人的时候，哈利偷偷地将花瓣吐在手心。玫瑰的味道萦绕在他的舌尖，让他想起了他和汤姆同居时的事。那时他刚刚毕业，没有回到波特家的老宅，而是搬去和汤姆同住。那是一个灿烂的夏天，一切都美好而轻快。年长他一岁的汤姆已经在魔法界找到了住所。哈利拉着行李箱找到汤姆租的公寓，看后者挥舞魔杖，用他带来的行李填满屋里剩余的空间。一个温暖的房间，一个不大的厨房，再加上一个狭小的浴室，就构成了他们的临时小窝。直到如今，哈利还记得贴在墙上米白泛黄的墙纸，以及浴室内反光的白瓷砖。他们曾经在浴室中做爱，狭窄的空间勉强容纳下两个男人的躯体，他们交叠在一起，温热的水流从上方洒下，白色的雾气蒸腾而起。哈利的手撑在墙上，汤姆从他身后环抱着他，在他的后颈上留下一串细碎的吻。  
那是他最快乐的时光。汤姆在博金·博克任职，每天下班回来时都不忘带上一束玫瑰花，作为加班的补偿。汤姆似乎总是加班，总是有事要出门。哈利并没有发现不对——他陷入了完完全全的热恋，没有意识到汤姆的变化。当他抱怨汤姆的工作太忙时，后者总是将头靠在他的胸前，抬起眼，无辜地看着他。哈利总是忍不住伸手抚摸汤姆微卷的黑发，感觉自己抱着一只撒娇的大猫。  
哈利曾经想要加入傲罗，但汤姆却对此表示反对。他年长的男友露出担忧的表情，抿着嘴，央求地看着他。  
“除了傲罗，其他什么都行。”汤姆说，“不要去，好吗？”  
哈利答应了。  
于是汤姆的眼睛就亮起来。那时他还没有毕业，只能在每周前往霍格莫德时与汤姆见面。他询问汤姆为什么去博金·博克，后者亲了亲他的嘴角，他就红了脸，晕乎乎忘记自己的问题了。  
只有在汤姆面前，他不是那个勇敢聪慧的波特家继承人。他惶恐，忐忑，害羞，捧着一颗滚烫柔软的真心，不知该将它放在哪里。此刻的他是自卑的，那些名誉头衔在汤姆的面前全都失去了作用。那一刻，他不是格兰芬多最优秀的找球手，不是女孩们的梦中情人，不是古老纯血家族的未来家主。  
他只是哈利·波特，一个恋爱中冒着点傻气的年轻人。  
而汤姆永远是优雅的、游刃有余的。虽然只比他大了一岁，但汤姆毫无疑问比他成熟得多。哈利几乎没有见过汤姆失态的模样。哪怕是在床上，他也是克制的、温柔的，如同一个完美情人能做到的一样。  
他唯一一次见到汤姆慌乱的模样，是在格兰芬多对斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛上。他被斯莱特林的击球手恶意冲撞，从扫帚上掉了下去——简直是他在霍格沃茨上学以来最大的耻辱。那时他和汤姆刚刚秘密交往两个月，没有其他人知道他们的恋情，哪怕是罗恩也被蒙在鼓内，唯独赫敏有所察觉。斯莱特林一如既往地视他为眼中钉，他也懒得去改变他们的看法。  
一道咒语击中了他，减缓了他下落的速度。但他依然重重地摔在了草地上，右边的胳膊发出骨头断裂的脆响。许多人朝他涌来，他听到裁判在大吼着让人群散开。冷汗从他的背上涌出来，飞快地浸湿魁地奇队服。然后他看到了汤姆的脸——他的男友以一种强硬的姿态拨开人群，那张英俊的脸上阴云密布。  
“嘿，”他强忍着痛苦冲着汤姆眨眼，“别担心，我没事。”  
汤姆在他身边蹲下，脸色阴沉地掏出魔杖，无视周围格兰芬多的抗议声，将杖尖指向他断掉的胳膊。  
裁判说：“里德尔先生，恐怕我得带波特先生去——”  
汤姆低声念出咒语，一阵温暖的魔力扫过哈利的手臂。他只感到右臂一阵火烧似的灼热，紧接着骨头断裂的痛苦消失了。  
他小心翼翼地举起手，挥舞了两下。除了有些无力，并没有什么不对劲的地方。  
“你需要休息。”汤姆简洁地说。  
然后他明显地犹豫了一下，在格兰芬多一片倒吸冷气的声音中，俯身亲了亲哈利的嘴角。  
“我会处理这件事。”他以只有哈利能听到的声音说，“不用担心。”  
说完，汤姆转身离开，无视了呆立在草地上的格兰芬多们。匆匆跟在他身后赶来的斯莱特林也僵立在原地，陷入了沉默。  
在那之后，哈利再没有在魁地奇球场上碰到那个击球手。  
当他去问汤姆时，后者只是以一种似笑非笑的表情看着他，他感到一种莫名的心虚，匆匆应付两句就落荒而逃。  
魁地奇比赛后，他们的交往彻底暴露了。格兰芬多和斯莱特林的同学一时无所适从，在走廊上遇到对方时都不知该掏出魔杖还是上前握手。就连许多教授都对他们的恋情投以关注。汤姆总是能找到时间在教室门口等他，约他一起去图书馆或是有求必应屋。他们在有求必应屋里练习决斗，熬制魔药，拥抱，亲吻，做爱。他们兴致勃勃地讨论未来的生活，那时的他们尚且年轻，不知命运的轨道早已在不知不觉中偏离了方向。

在发现不对时，一切都已经太迟了。  
哈利很少为理念与汤姆争吵，至少在毕业前是这样。他也很少干预汤姆的交友——虽然他看那些斯莱特林十分不顺眼。  
但一切似乎都在滑向他无法掌控的方向。  
汤姆开始频繁地出门，却不是为了博金·博克的工作。哈利知道这一点，却没有去问。不知从什么时候开始他们的交流减少了，或许是因为汤姆的日渐沉默，也或许是因为他们无数次有关麻瓜和麻瓜出生的巫师的争吵。他们的矛盾逐渐浮现，仿佛一座隐藏于海面下的冰山，露出了狰狞而尖锐的冰峰一角。激情退去，剩下的只有漫长而单调的拉锯。他们躺在同一张床上，后背相对，明明只隔着不到一臂的距离，却仿佛横亘着一整个世界。  
哈利不知道是哪里出了差错。他试图挽回，挖空心思维持他们的关系。他开始带花回家，同样是鲜红的玫瑰，同样插在床头的花瓶，却分明有什么不一样了。汤姆已经很久没有送他玫瑰了，或许是他太忙了，或许是单纯忘记了，哈利不知道，也没有去问。汤姆的眼神变得疏离而冷淡，表情总是疲惫而冷漠。哈利不知道他在做什么，也没有去问。  
他不敢问。  
冥冥之中，哈利有一种预感——一旦他知道真相，就有什么再也回不去了。  
他没有怀疑汤姆出轨，他知道汤姆并不是一个重视爱情的人，这是汤姆给他的承诺。  
“我对爱情没有兴趣，也不可能移情别恋。”汤姆曾经坦然告诉他，“我只是单纯在乎你。”  
但这种“在乎”似乎同样在流逝。哈利不知道它什么时候会消失，或许是明天，也可能是后天。或许有一天早上他从梦中醒来，发现汤姆已经离开，桌上放着纸条，上面写着让他搬出去的话。他几乎能想象出汤姆冷淡的语调，以及那些无情的字句。他们过于了解彼此，这在此时似乎也成了一种折磨。  
之后的事他不愿意回想。无非是争吵、指责、冷战。偶尔，他们也会有和谐相处的时候，但这无法弥补两人之间的隔阂。汤姆在飞快地成长、蜕变。每天醒来，哈利都感觉他又陌生了一分。就好像有什么东西从汤姆的身上切割出去，连带着他们之间的感情，一点点消散在空气中。  
哈利最终还是发现了真相。在一个寒冷的冬夜，他跟踪了汤姆，看着他带领一群黑袍人，袭击了一个村庄。  
他知道汤姆发现了他，但他的恋人没有回头。  
在那之后，汤姆就消失了。  
很快，一个名叫伏地魔的黑魔王出现了。他带领着食死徒，飞快地吞噬了半个英国魔法界。没有人知道黑魔王曾经是霍格沃茨最优秀的学生，汤姆·里德尔的痕迹被抹消了。战争中每天都有人死亡，没有人在意一个优秀的青年去了何处，更何况他本就孑然一身，甚至还抛弃了原本的恋人。  
哈利加入了傲罗，搬离了那间公寓。他前去结清房租，却意外地发现房租已经被付过了。他的恋人在早就打理好了一切，甚至还预付了三年租金。  
——就好像哈利会继续留在这里一样。  
他或许会的。如果他没有发现汤姆的面目，他或许真的会在这里傻傻地等下去，哪怕魔法界沦陷，他也会固执地守在这里，守住他们曾经的家，无望地等待一个已经离开的人。  
这是汤姆的残忍，也是他最后的温柔。

汤姆，不，伏地魔的力量比哈利想象的还要强大。魔法部沦陷了，他只好带领那些不愿屈服的傲罗离开。他很快就集结了反抗伏地魔的队伍，罗恩和赫敏、还有他在霍格沃茨的同学陪伴着他。他并不孤独，却依然会想起汤姆的脸。  
没有人问他汤姆去了哪里，大家都不约而同地对汤姆的消失保持了沉默。战争中死去的人太多了，今天还在一起聊天的朋友明天可能就躺在坟墓中，而生者还需要继续走下去。哈利试图说服自己，汤姆·里德尔已经死了，活着的是伏地魔王，一个可怖的野心家。他没有告诉其他人汤姆·里德尔就是伏地魔，他觉得自己应该说的，但他却说不出口。  
就好像是赎罪一般，每次战斗他都冲锋在前，尽最大的努力保护他的战友。索命咒擦着他的发梢飞过，他无数次和死神擦肩，浑浑噩噩却又清醒无比。  
他将那点爱意埋在心底，不看、不听、不想，仿佛这样就能忘却一切。但他又无时不刻都在思念他的恋人。他们在一起太久了，从学生时代开始就相互陪伴，他们一样没有父母，没有家人。他的父母因为一场意外死去，而教父也在五年级时离开了他。汤姆则是从出生起就不知自己的父母是谁。他们同样是黑发，同样拥有某种过人的天赋，同样热爱霍格沃茨。他们如此相似，却又如此不同。  
哈利的同伴在不断减少。他举行了一场又一场葬礼，埋葬他的朋友和战友。他用魔杖在石碑上刻下牺牲者的姓名，一次又一次。  
小天狼星陪伴他度过父母去世后的日子，小天狼星离开后，汤姆成了他唯一的家人。  
如今，终于只剩下他一个人。  
而他也时日无多。

哈利知道花吐症。这种奇异的病症鲜少有人遇见，因为只有真正的疯子才会患上这种可笑的绝症。  
被他压在心底的爱意扎根、发芽，终于绽开了夺命之花。只有最炽烈的、最无望的爱才能带来这种病症。花吐症无药可医，唯一能救他的只有爱恋对象饱含爱意的吻。  
他的病症不断加重，终于到了无法掩盖的地步。他的朋友试图挽救他的生命，赫敏更是不管不顾地扎进书中，试图寻找解决的办法。而哈利制止了她的行为。  
“我们需要战斗，”他说，“不能浪费时间了。”  
罗恩紧紧地握住他的肩膀。  
赫敏推开书，捂着脸抽泣起来。  
很快，他们的悲伤时间就结束了。食死徒袭击了他们的驻扎地，他们被迫再次迁移。  
哈利已经不记得他们逃了多久，他已经快麻木了。他带着队伍联系了邓布利多的凤凰社，他的老教授热情地欢迎了他，又给了他游击作战的任务。  
——哈利知道，这是一种变相的保护。不是对他，而是对凤凰社。  
他知道邓布利多不可能完全信任他。他已经不是曾经那个单纯的学生了，战争令他迅速成长，他在生死的夹缝间游走，不过是短短两年，仿佛就已经过了半生。  
哈利知道邓布利多必然对伏地魔的真实身份有所猜测。汤姆无数次在私底下和他抱怨过邓布利多对他的关注和偏见，恐怕老教授早已在内心敲定了汤姆·里德尔就是伏地魔。这件事哈利没有告诉任何人，他犹豫过要不要告诉邓布利多，最后却依然没有说出口。  
因此邓布利多不信任他，这是理所当然的。  
哈利不知道自己还剩多少时间，他能感到自己正在逐渐变得虚弱。那些红色的玫瑰花瓣带走了他的生命里，将他逐渐抽成一个空壳。当他一个人躺在床上时，他只能压抑着咳嗽的冲动，睁着眼睛，感到死亡的阴影逐渐投射在他的身上。  
此时此刻，他无比想念汤姆。

>>>

这是一场突袭。  
冬天最寒冷的雪夜，穿着黑袍的人踏过雪地，找到了他们所在的荒地。  
没有人预料到这次袭击。他们布下防御被轻而易举地撕碎，守卫的人员不知何时已经失去了呼吸。戴着面具的食死徒如潮水般涌入，年轻的反抗军们从梦中惊醒，立刻就投入了战斗。  
铺天盖地的火光照亮了黑色的夜空，映照着白色的雪地。哈利握着魔杖，矮身避过一道致命的绿光。他必须掩护他的同伴从应急通道离开。在反幻影移行咒的效果下，这是最后的撤离通道。  
“哈利！”  
“你们先走！”  
他将赫敏和罗恩推入通道，回身击倒一个食死徒，开始向着相反的方向逃窜。  
他紧紧攥着胸口的布料，感到喉咙撕裂般的疼痛。频繁的咳嗽几乎让他无法念咒，万幸，他已经掌握了无声咒的技巧——当年汤姆辅导他无声咒时，为他的学习进度操碎了心。  
他向着身后发射了一个爆破咒语，没有理会食死徒的咒骂声，拼命向前跑去。追逐他的人似乎停下了，但他依然没有停步，也没有回头。他的魔力已经被抽干了，体力也已经到了极限，此时此刻，随便一个束缚咒就能让他倒下。  
但他依然在前进。他已经跑不动了，只能摇摇晃晃地往前走。他捂着嘴，发出沉闷的咳嗽声，红色的玫瑰花瓣从他的指缝间掉落，仿佛鲜红的血。哈利感觉自己下一刻就会死去，就倒在这片荒凉的土地上，他的同伴或许会回来寻找他，却只能找到一具冰冷的尸体。  
他能感到空气中传来魔力的震颤。令人战栗的熟悉感击中了他，令他作呕。黑雾掠过他的头顶，如同死神的黑色斗篷，落在他的身前，化为一个带着面具的男人。  
“伏地魔。”哈利低声说。  
他摇摇晃晃地走上前。  
哈利能感到男人在打量他。他能看到男人从面具之后露出的眼睛，那双红色的眼睛漠然地看着他，像是在俯视一只蝼蚁。  
他并没有阻止哈利靠近，甚至没有拿出魔杖。  
哈利颤抖着伸出手，揭开了男人的面具。  
面具之下赫然是那张脸庞。  
男人看起来依然是那个英俊的汤姆·里德尔，除了那双红色的眼睛，他看起来一如往昔。  
从伏地魔的眼睛里，哈利能看到自己的模样。苍白、憔悴、几乎瘦脱了形。两年来，他几乎没有睡过一个好觉。每当他闭上眼，他就能看见那片被染成红色的夜空，他的爱人站在火光中，脚下踩踏着无数人的鲜血和尸骨。  
他们离得太近了，哈利几乎能感受到男人轻浅的呼吸。  
“你变了很多，”哈利耳语似的说，“简直就……”  
伏地魔静静地看着他。  
哈利没能说完剩下的话。他低头咳嗽起来，鲜红的花瓣落在雪地上，像是滴落的血。  
他将头轻轻抵在伏地魔的胸前。后者自然地伸手，搂住了他的肩膀。  
就像他们无数次做过的一样。  
下一刻，哈利抬起头。  
伏地魔低头看着他。  
那一刻，他们仿佛又回到了霍格沃茨。在那个遥远的学生时代，他们站在没有人会到来的禁林边缘。大雪纷纷扬扬地落在他们的头上、肩上，他们在雪地里相拥、接吻，周围寂静无声，只能听到雪落的声音。  
他们自然地交换了一个吻。

食死徒到来时，只看到了戴着面具的伏地魔。  
穿着黑袍的高瘦男人站在雪地中央，脚边散落着一捧玫瑰花瓣，好像燃烧的鲜血。

>>>

三个月后，伏地魔收到了哈利·波特死亡的消息。  
在听到这个消息时，他只是冷淡地点点头。  
波特家在古灵阁的钥匙被讨好地献了上来。波特家的最后一个继承人死亡后，这个金库由波特家的远亲布莱克家族继承——而贝拉克特里克斯在拿到钥匙的第一时间就将这个金色的小玩意儿献给了黑魔王。黑魔王淡淡地夸了她两句，而这已足够令她欣喜。  
伏地魔对波特家的金库没有兴趣。事实上，他现在对很多事情都失去了兴趣。他曾经认真地考虑过与哈利结婚的利弊，最后断定与波特家继承人的婚姻并不能对他的事业带来好处，甚至可能阻碍他的脚步。  
就像他对哈利说的，他并不在意他们之间的爱情。  
他只在乎哈利本身。  
他希望这个比他小一岁的男孩能够无忧无虑地活下去——在他所构建的崭新的魔法界里。他甚至幻想过哈利能够接受他的理念，站在他的身边。但他的爱人就和他了解的一样顽固，他们最终还是分道扬镳，走上了完全不同的两条道路。  
在他们同居时，他已经开始实施他的计划。他用花言巧语哄骗那些愚蠢的巫师，将他人的生命作为通往永生的垫脚石。回家的路上他会买上一束玫瑰，在进门后给哈利一个拥抱。他知道哈利发现了他的变化，他们过于了解彼此，一个眼神、一个动作，哈利就能够捕捉到他的想法。在他们同居后，他们第一次在那个小公寓里度过了他的生日。也就是在那天，他制造了他的第一个魂器。他回到家，哈利依然无知无觉地拥抱他，亲吻他的脸，祝他生日快乐。他小心翼翼地藏下眼里的凉意，亲吻哈利的耳垂。他们自然地滚上了床，甚至没来得及吃他的生日蛋糕。只有在床上时哈利会忽视他的变化，他依然是那个完美的爱人。  
那是汤姆·里德尔出生的日子，也是汤姆·里德尔死去的日子。  
汤姆·里德尔死去了，活下来的是伏地魔。  
他在哈利的面前小心翼翼地扮演那个本该死去的亡灵。但随着时间的流逝，他的感情随着灵魂的剥离同样在不断消失。他能感受到哈利不安的眼神，他知道自己应该出声安慰，但说出来的话却是那样苍白无力。  
他已经在黑魔法的道路上走得太远，哈利却依然固执地站在原地，等待那个永远也不会回来的人。他不确定自己是否还爱哈利，他似乎已经失去了爱人的能力。伏地魔不会爱，也不需要爱。但他依然希望哈利能够活下去，无论是作为汤姆·里德尔还是伏地魔，他都希望哈利能够安全地活着，在他完成一切后依然能够回到他的身边。

但哈利·波特死去了。  
他被葬在荒凉的山岗上，只有一块冰冷的石碑证明他被埋在此处。  
没有葬礼，没有宾客。他冷冷清清地死去了，甚至没有人知道他死亡的原因。食死徒说他不是在战斗中死去的，被俘虏的凤凰社成员对他的死亡也一问三不知。  
伏地魔只好亲自前往哈利的坟墓。他不知道自己想要寻得什么。墓碑不会开口说话，土地也不会给他回答。他只是沉默地飞往食死徒探查到的地点，一路上对这次旅途并不期待。他的心里毫无波澜，就好像死去的并不是哈利·波特，而是一个与他无关的陌生人。  
他降落在哈利的墓前。  
这是他第二次在墓碑上看到熟悉的人名。第一次是他的麻瓜父亲，而那实在算不上美好的回忆。  
那是一个潮湿的雨天，绵绵的细雨落在地上，将土地浸得松软一片，泥泞不堪。阴沉沉的天空倒悬在他的头顶，他用魔法模糊了自己的面容，跟随着送葬队伍来到墓地。他站在远处的树下，看着他的父亲被装在黑色棺材里下葬。冰冷的石碑上汤姆·里德尔的名字异常刺眼。他凝视着那个名字，感到了死亡的寒意。阴沉的天空，哀切的哭声，祈祷的低语，黑色的棺木，一切都是单调冰冷的灰白。他闻到了死亡的味道，寒冷而腐朽，令他想起孤儿院狭小的房间。  
他来到哈利的墓前。  
与他预想中的凄凉场面不同。热烈的红色灼烧着他的视网膜。盛放的红色玫瑰如同燃烧的鲜红火焰，热热闹闹地簇拥着那块石碑。他并不喜欢玫瑰，但它们与哈利十分相配。他曾经喜欢哈利将大半张脸藏在花朵之后，只露出那双美丽的绿眼睛羞涩地微笑着看他的模样。燃烧的玫瑰倒映在绿眼睛里，总是如此令他着迷。  
他轻轻抚摸那些玫瑰的花瓣，仿佛还能感到哈利心脏的跳动。有那么一瞬间，就好像被切下的灵魂重新回到他的身上，他从高高的云端坠落，落回名为汤姆·里德尔的躯壳。  
他从未像现在这样想念哈利。哈利的手指，哈利的嘴唇，哈利的眼睛。哈利的指尖是温暖的，哈利的嘴唇是柔软的，哈利的眼睛是美丽的。哈利的指尖穿过他的发梢，轻轻抚摸他的头。他喜欢靠在哈利的胸口，温柔的话从男孩柔软的唇齿间掉落下来，轻飘飘地落进他的心里。然后他们会在沙发上接吻，收音机里唱着声嘶力竭的情歌，燃烧的壁炉照亮他们的侧脸。他们的胸口紧贴在一起，心脏以同样的频率跳动。  
他的喉咙传来一阵瘙痒。  
一瞬的时间很快就过去。死去的亡灵无法挽留灵魂归来的假象，他的感情再次脱离他的躯壳，升高到了他自己也无法触及的地方。  
伏地魔深深地看了一眼石碑，转身离去。  
他没有看见，在他的身后，一缕阳光穿破云层，落到石碑上。  
天晴了。


End file.
